Larry Signorelli
Larry, a character in the ''Bachelorette Party'' series, is the owner of Honest Larry's Consignment & Pawn, a pawn shop and front for fencing stolen items. He is first seen in Chapter 4. Appearance Larry has brown eyes, short brown hair, and fair skin. He has a mustache and chest hair visible above his white t-shirt. His casual outfit consists of a gray zip-up hoodie and a gold chain necklace. Personality Larry is short, impatient, and rude. Chapters Bachelorette Party Bachelorette Party * Chapter 4: Double Down * Chapter 8: Running a Con * Chapter 12: Going Bust * Chapter 13: On a Run... * Chapter 14: Call in Your Chips * Chapter 15: Give 'em a Show! (Mentioned; Physical Appearance Determinant) Relationships Frank Frank sold the case to him a few hours before Main Character and her friends visit him, but the case has already been sold to another man and Larry cannot give much detail on the new owner. This is not the first time that Frank has pawned items to Larry, and Frank signed a waiver for Larry to sell the item without waiting for him to buy it back. Lukas Magnusson In Chapter 13, it is revealed that he is working with Lukas to sell the contents of said briefcase to Ariel Hernandez. They surprise Main Character and her friends at the Salt & Pepper Diner. Main Character and Her Friends In Chapter 8, it is revealed that he is the one who got the briefcase after it flew out of Lorenza and Mike's penthouse room. Main Character and her friends discover that his pawn shop is a front, and he tells them that he knows what is inside the briefcase and that it's more than what Courtney can pay. Thanks to rip-away stripper-Panda clothes, he is able to escape. In Chapter 12, when Main Character and her friends try to get the briefcase at the Doomsday Desert Festival, the Empress forces them to enter the Thunderdome to fight for it. They manage to defeat him and the people he paid to fight with him, and gain possession of the briefcase. However, in Chapter 13, Lukas double-crosses them and with Larry, they take off with the briefcase. In Chapter 14, when they find him after he has completed his sale to Ariel Hernandez, they have the premium choice to tie him up and later hand him over to Old Sven. If asked, he says he targeted them because bachelorette parties are "easy targets". Gallery Other Looks BP Larry Full View.PNG|Casual Full View BP Larry Panda Costume.PNG|Manda costume Miscellaneous Trivia * You get to play as him in Chapter 15 if you complete every item on the checklist. He is arrested and is sharing a cell with an inmate called "Big Al"...who just so happens to be someone Larry ripped off five years ago. * His crimes include theft, aiding and abetting, and trafficking stolen goods. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Bachelorette Party' Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Criminals Category:Playable Characters